


Lions, Tigers And Bears (Oh My)

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animals, F/F, Fluff, Irrational Fears, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Summer, new relationships, zazzalil is a good girlfriend, zoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: During the Tribe's trip to the zoo, a certain fear of Jemilla's is revealed.
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Lions, Tigers And Bears (Oh My)

“Look, Lions!” Chorn cheered as the group approached the arched entrance of the African animal section of the zoo, grabbing Tiblyn by the wrist to drag her towards them faster.

The tribe, at Keeri’s suggestion, had made the hour and a half long trip into the city to visit one of the three zoos the city had, the biggest and arguably the best one. It’s been a while since any of them had been, most of them not having visited since they were kids, so they were all extremely excited and happy, glad to be able to forget all their responsibilities and run around like kids again.

Jemilla and Zazzalil were particularly giddy, newly dating, and glowing in the joy it brung the both of them. They’d spent most of the day walking a little behind the group, hands swinging between them and completely in their own world, still a little bewildered because they could do that now. After years of crushes and another year of back and forth, they could hold hands around a zoo if they wanted to.

As they got closer to the lions, however, Jemilla started to sweat more than they already were, and she began to pull back further, so much so that she was almost behind Zazzalil. Zazzalil looked up at her in concern and was met with red cheeks and wide eyes.

The same thing had happened twice before then, once when they looked at tigers and again when the looked at honey bears, and Zazzalil had just assumed it was the heat and didn’t say anything, but now it didn’t feel like a coincidence anymore. There was something wrong, and she couldn’t ignore it.

“Hey, Jmills? Are you okay? This is the third time today you’ve gone all… funny. You aren’t getting heatstroke again, are you? Because if you are we need to do something about it, now.” She asked quietly so the others couldn’t hear, squeezing her hand. Jemilla was very prone to heatstroke, so it wouldn’t have been a surprise to Zazzalil if that’s what was wrong, but if it was she needed to get her to a first aid room. Jemilla with heatstroke isn’t fun for any of them, and it was really hot, hotter than normal.

“No, it’s not heatstroke, I promise. I’ve been drinking water and all that. It’s just… nevermind. It’s pretty embarrassing. It doesn’t matter,” She shook her head dismissively. Normally, Zazzalil wouldn’t pry, but she was concerned. There was something she wasn’t telling her.

“Hey, you can tell me. I’m not gonna judge you or anything,” Zazzalil coaxed softly.

“Well, okay,” Jemilla started, her shoulders slumping. Zazzalil blinked up at her, shocked she caved so quickly, “I have this totally irrational fear of large animals that growl of roar. It started when I was little and never really faded. It’s ridiculous, I know,” She mumbled, her face glowing a hot red as she looked down at her feet.

Zazzalil blinked again. She’d known Jemilla since they were kids, and she didn’t know about this? “Jemilla! You should’ve told me! We could’ve looked at literally anything else if it was making you uncomfortable or scared!”

“But you like those animals. I didn’t want you to miss out because of your girlfriend’s stupid fear.” 

Zazzalil couldn’t help but smile at the mentioning of 'girlfriend', but she quickly sobered. “That’s sweet, but guess what ‘Milla?”

“What?”   


“I like you more. I’m here for you, and if that means missing out on some lions, and tigers, and bears, then so be it. Your fear isn’t ridiculous, it’s valid. How many times have you had to sacrifice falling asleep as quickly as you normally do so I can sleep with a light on? You doing that without complaint is way more than asking me to miss out on a few animals. And don’t be embarrassed, you can tell be this stuff. I’m never going to judge you.”

“Thank you Zazz. For that and not judging me and for quoting The Wizard Of Oz, don’t think I didn’t pick that up,” Jemilla smiled sheepishly, leaning down to peck her on the cheek.

“No problem Jmills! I’m assuming you don’t wanna go see the lions then?”

Zazzalil sighed, exasperated. “Did you listen to anything I just said? I’m gonna stay here with you.”

“Are you sure?” Jemilla asked quietly, her voice almost vulnerable. 

“Of course. Let me just tell the others,” She let go of Jemilla’s hand and went to jog off towards the others, but Jemilla caught her wrist before she got far.

“Please don’t tell them about the lions and stuff. Please,” Jemilla pleaded, her voice strained and shoulders tense. 

Zazzalil softened. “Woah, hey Jemilla, calm down. I won’t tell them. Promise,” She brought her fingers up to her chest and drew across over her heart before reaching up to quickly kiss her and running off.

“Hey guys,” Zazzalil called as she approached the group, “I’ve lost my map, pretty sure I’ve dropped it. Jemilla and I are going to go get another. Don’t wait up for us, we’ll meet you at the giraffes.” 

The others looked between themselves and Zazzalil to where Jemilla was standing, sending them pointed looks and amused smirks. “Alright then. Don’t be too long,” Keeri winked.

Zazzalil flushed, rushing a thank you before running back to Jemilla. “We’re all good. Let’s go!” She announced, grabbing her hand and dragging her in the general direction of a map kiosk.

“What did you tell them?” She asked.

“That I dropped my map and we’re going to get a new one,”

“They probably think we’re going to make out,”

Zazzalil snorted. “Let them, but still. That isn’t a bad idea,” She smirked cheekily.

“Zazzalil!” Jemilla squeaked, going red as Zazzalil laughed.

“What? It’s an idea, and I say it’s a pretty good one,”

“I’m sure you do, but we’re in the middle of the zoo. Come one, let’s get you a map so it at least looks like we weren’t lying”

They walked over to the map kiosk, grabbing one before moving to sit at the patch of grass next to it, letting the warmth of the sun wash over them.

“Seriously though babe, thank you for hanging out here with me instead of looking at the lions. I know you love them, it means a lot,” She reached across the grass and placed her hand on top of Zazzalil’s.

“It’s okay Milla. Really, I don’t mind if it means you’re okay.” The pair smiled at each other, and Jemilla leaned over for a kiss that Zazzalil happily returned. They pulled away before either of them could get too carried away, and sat in happy silence, basking in the summer sun and each other before eventually, Zazzalil glanced at the watch on Jemilla’s wrist.

“C’mon Jmills. We’ve got giraffes to see,” She said, standing, brushing herself from grass and holding a hand out to Jemilla.

She smiled and took her hand, letting her pull her up and drag her towards the giraffe exhibit, hands swaying between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the Snarl scene and I thought, hmm maybe modern Jemilla is scared of large animals that roar and growl. That's how this idea was born.


End file.
